


crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt No Comfort, Lovesick Toby Smith | Tubbo, Lovesickness, M/M, Sad, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tubbo has feelings for ranboo and it makes him feel sick.
Relationships: Ranboo/Tubbo
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts

I feel sick.

I’m pretty sure I’m not sick, I mean I don’t have a fever. But, my stomach Is killing me.

At first, I thought I was just hungry. I was able to eat one Monster Munch Crisp before feeling like I’m gonna vomit. I still feel like I’m gonna vomit. God, I just want to sleep, but I can’t, I haven’t been able to for days.

I’m tired. I wanna talk to Ranboo, but I can’t.

I just can’t do it. My limbs ache when I move. He’s probably sleeping anyway. He may be awake though, I really have no idea what time it is. I think about getting up to grab my phone, but I dismiss the thought. All I can do is lay in my bed, curled up in a ball, and think.

I think about Ranboo.

I can’t seem to get him off my mind and just how...perfect he is. His laugh, his voice, everything about him is just so amazing to me and the feelings I get when we interact...

Oh.

He’s why I feel like this, why I can’t sleep, why I can’t eat, why I feel sick... It’s all because of him.

Jesus Christ, I’m lovesick, aren’t I?

-

I stare at the wall.

It’s been 3 days and I still can’t sleep or eat. I feel like shit. I wanna cry, I’m not quite sure why though but, I guess that’s what’s gonna happen.

I let a sob rack through my body as I shove my face into the blanket I’m curled up in. Tears prick at my eyes as I sob until I eventually just let them slide down my face. I saw a face pop up in my mind.

His face. 

I start to sob harder, my whole body is shaking.

Holy shit, I’m a wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is short this is my first time writing in a while! i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
